


A Temporary Fix

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry has something to say to his good friend.





	A Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven March 2019 Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompt: Harry Potter
> 
> It's actually drabble length. I'm pretty proud of myself.

“I don’t want to fake it anymore.”   
  
Hermione looked up from her desk. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Harry sat in the chair opposite her. “Dating. This pretend relationship we’re doing.”   
  
“Oh.” Hermione sat back in her seat. Maybe it was for the best. It was only temporary, to stave off some unwelcome suitors they were both experiencing. She twisted her necklace around a finger. Harry had given it to her for her last birthday. She was reluctant to admit she was wishing this fake relationship was real.   
  
“Hermione, will you go on a date with me? A real one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
